Tattling to Tommy
by MissDoctorDonna
Summary: Maude has bought his beloved saloon out from under him... What is a genteel, southern gentleman to do when he can't fight his own mother? Call in reinforcements, that's what! Short piece I found on my iPad.


**Takes place after Sins of the Past. Introduces a new female character, who belongs to me. The boys are owned by someone else and are earning me nothing more than a warm, fuzzy feeling. Another story found languishing, forlorn and forgotten, on my iPad.**

It had been two weeks since Maude had blown into town and destroyed Ezra's dream of owning the saloon. To the amazement of the others, he remained calm and resigned to his loss, gracefully accepting the apologies of JD, Nathan and Josiah. JD had admitted his part in the downfall of Ezra's dream to Buck in a shamefaced need to unburden his guilt at failing a friend. Buck had then told Chris, who had told Vin. All three of the latter felt a little guilty that they'd been so wrapped up in their own problems that they'd missed the gambler's plight. Vin in particular felt that he'd failed his friend.

Now Vin and Ezra sat at the gambler's table, Vin with his hand wrapped around a cold beer and the gambler alternating sipping his whiskey and practising his more elaborate shuffles. Three of their number had been avoiding Ezra, nursing their guilty consciences despite the absolution given by the southerner; Nathan in his clinic, JD in the jail and Josiah in his church. Buck was on patrol and Chris was at the livery checking on his horse, so the saloon was quiet and peaceful.

Momentarily mesmerised by the cards dancing through his friend's nimble fingers, Vin broke his concentration and glanced at the placid countenance of the man beside him, before he murmured, "Yer takin' the whole saloon business real well, pard."

Flashing a small false smile, Ezra fanned his cards before snapping them together and saying, "Yes, well, I can't deny that I'm somewhat disappointed by the actions of some of our associates. Nor that I'm not annoyed with myself for falling into one of dear Maude's traps. But the fact that I did just proves Mother's point that I'm losing my edge by trusting people with what's important to me."

Grimacing as he detected the hurt and anger buried under the smooth conman's façade, Vin took a breathe and started to try and convince Ezra that the other three were still his friends. He just hoped that Ezra wasn't including him in his statement, but then realised that the gambler was sitting there discussing a delicate matter with him, so it followed that the gambler still trusted the tracker at least.

"Ya know the others jist weren't thinking straight, Ez. No offense meant, but yer Ma is a twisty woman who could make a man believe that the sky was green and the grass was blue. Young JD is too green ta resist yer Ma, Nathan ain't never had hardly no respect given ter him for his healing or as a man, so he was blinded by her offer and 'Siah is just a man who was suckered by a pretty face." He paused to suck in a breathe and flash the gambler a reproachful look before continuing, "'Sides, I thought ya'd accepted their 'pologies. Ya didn't strike me as the sort o' man who held a grudge against honest mistakes."

Ezra's mouth dropped open a little and his hands stilled at the volume of words that flowed from the normally taciturn man's mouth. Snapping his own shut and smirking, he then chuckled as Vin shot him a dark look upon noticing the gambler's amusement and knowing the reason behind it. Trying to look appropriately chastised, Ezra pulled his poker face into place and murmured, "I know you're right, in my head, but my heart still feels betrayed, Vin. I'm sure that I will get over it eventually. I am fully cognisant of the fact that they were no match for Maude's wiles."

"Weren't right of yer Ma to do what she done," grumbled Vin resentfully, lifting his glass and putting it down repeatedly as he created a pattern with the condensation rings distractedly.

"Never fear, Mr Tanner, I fully intend to return ownership of this establishment to myself and ensure that my sainted mother gets her comeuppance," smirked Ezra, a truly wicked glint appearing in his emerald eyes.

Leaning forward, his glass forgotten as his interest was piqued, Vin demanded, "What have yer done, Ez? Yer going after her to steal the deed back? Need help?"

"Better than that, my friend," gloated Ezra, taking a sip of his drink and winking at the tracker cheerfully. At Vin's pleading look, he capitulated and explained with an air of smugness, "I told mah cousin on her."

Perplexed by the statement and amused by the little boy nature of the declaration, Vin asked, "Yer cousin? What's he gonna do?"

Chuckling at the way Vin's forehead had crinkled with confusion, Ezra explained, "Mah cousin is of the female persuasion, Mr Tanner. She is mah only other living relative, besides Maude. Picture, if you will, a woman with a delicate version of my own features. Vibrant green eyes, generous lips, high cheekbones and a long braid of chestnut hair that hangs over one dainty shoulder, a slender carriage with long graceful limbs, a woman who moves with the elegance of a dancer and the deliberation of a feline predator. She has a highly intelligent and inquisitive mind, a wicked sense of humour, a fiercely protective nature and a temper to rival our Mr Larabee's when riled. Mah cousin was raised by her father who was a talented gambler, a dead eye shot and reknown woodsman, all skills that he's passed down to her. Her mother was my father's twin sister, hence the similarity in our looks, but sadly Aunt Sadie died in childbirth with my second cousin who did not survive the birth either. Mah cousin is a better gambler and actress than my dear mother, but uses her god given talents only when necessary for the good of another. Mah cousin is quite simply the most remarkable woman I've ever encountered. Oh, and she makes a pecan pie that melts in your mouth and leaves your gustatory senses reeling with delight."

Watching his friend's face soften and glow as he spoke of his cousin, Vin smiled at him, pleased that the southern gentleman had someone to love and be loved by who was still alive. Sadly, he sometimes had his doubts about whether Maude loved her son. He was certain that the incorrigible woman did not have her son's best interests at heart.

"She sounds perfect..."

Interrupting his friend, Ezra chortled and said, "Hardly perfect, Vin. Mah cousin has been known to shoot first and ask questions much later. To cause her offence is a certain way to die. Knowing her intolerance of fools and bullies, she tends to keep to herself. Well, apart from the menagerie."

Thinking that Ezra's cousin sounded like a kindred spirit, Vin nonetheless drew a blank on the strange word. Tentatively mouthing the word, he finally queried, "M..Men.. What?"

"Menagerie. Strictly speaking it means a collection of exotic animals kept in captivity for exhibition. But, in mah cousin's case, it's truer of the origin of the word, which is based on the old French ménagerie, from ménage. Ménage being members of a household, or family. She does treat her animals as family."

"She sounds like a real fine lady, Ez. Think we'll ever meet her?" queried the tracker, lifting his beer for a sip as he tried to hide his eagerness.

Taking a slip of paper from his pocket, Ezra carefully smoothed it flat on the table and read aloud, "Mission accomplished cousin STOP Maude livid but still breathing STOP Will regale you in person soon STOP Love SRL STOP"

"SRL?"

"Mah cousin's initials. Miss Seraphina Roisin LeMarre. She did marry, but reverted to her maiden name upon his unfortunately premature demise. I received this earlier in the week, so I imagine that her arrival is imminent as it was sent from a town not far from here," cried the gambler, barely containing his glee at the thought of seeing his beloved cousin.

"How long since you last saw her?"

"Too long. We saw quite a bit of each other as children, but then she married and went off travelling with her husband who was quite a bit older than her. We lost touch for a while as she toured Europe, but then she arrived back on our shores and immediately set about trying to find me. We've been corresponding regularly for nearly a year but this is the first time we will be meeting face to face in around five years," replied Ezra, his face beaming. Suddenly his eyes flew to the door and he leapt to his feet crying, "The stage is here, Vin. How do I look?"

Watching the dapper man twitching and brushing at his already immaculate clothes, Vin chuckled and went to stand beside his friend. Pretending to flick some dust off the scarlet shoulder in front of him, he then grabbed both of the other man's upper arms and give him a little shake, saying firmly, "You look fine, pard. She's coming to see you, not yer wardrobe. Now git out there!"

Nodding and grinning, Ezra turned on his heel and walked briskly out into the sunshine to await the stagecoach. Unable to help himself, he started to wring his hands anxiously as the last passenger disembarked and the stagecoach started to rumble away. Turning to the tracker who was leaning against the nearby post, he tried valiantly to hide his disappointment as he murmured, "It seems that today is not the day of her arrival. Perhaps next week?"

"Looking for me, darlin' boy?"

Spinning around, Ezra gaped for a few seconds at the sight of the woman who'd materialised behind him, before pouncing on her and wrapping his arms around the slender form as tight as he possibly could. His cry of, "Sera!" was heard all over town, prompting many of the townsfolk to turn and stare.

"Guess they know each other," drawled Chris as he came up beside Vin to view the spectacle their usually genteel southerner was making of himself.

"Yup," grunted Vin, knowing the short answer would irk his black clad friend.

Suddenly the woman lifted Ezra right off the ground and spun him around, shrieking, "Damn, it's so good to see you again, shortstuff."

"Put me down, Tommy. Everyone's looking," panted Ezra, whose air supply was being severely inhibited by the tight hold his cousin had around his ribs. When she complied and he'd regained his feet, he pulled away and straightened his clothes with determined tugs, grumbling, "Besides, you've obviously failed to notice that I'm taller than you now. So no more of the 'shortstuff', if you don't mind."

JD, Nathan and Josiah had all gathered around to find out what the commotion was about. Along with a very curious Mary, Inez and Mrs Potter, they all gathered and waited for Ezra to remember his manners, so they could find out who the mysterious new woman in town was and how Ezra knew her.

Vin appraised Ezra's cousin from his place beside Chris and found himself liking what he saw a lot. Ezra's description was still accurate, despite the five years separation, but he'd failed to mention that his cousin dressed in men's clothing and had as many weapons strapped to her as the gambler had on his person. She was dressed in clothes much like his own; light coloured pants, low heeled boots and a hat identical to his, which was currently hanging against her back by the stampede strap. But instead of a cotton shirt and jacket, she was wearing a soft buckskin, beaded shirt of Indian origin and looked comfortable in it. She had a brown version of Larabee's duster over that.

At Josiah's less than discreet cough, Ezra turned to find himself the centre of attention. Taking his cousin by the elbow, he brought her forward and proudly presented her to his friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my cousin, Miss Seraphina Roisin LeMarre. Sera, may I present my friends…," began Ezra, only to be cut off by his cousin.

"Oh wait, Dandy, let me guess from your descriptions," pleaded Sera, pointing out each person as she cried, "Nathan, Josiah, JD, Inez, Mrs Travis, Mrs Potter, Chris and since I don't see anyone with a moustache …"

Sidling up to Vin, she purred, "That would make you Vin."

As the poor tracker blushed ten shades of red but nonetheless with a pleased grin on his face, the others all burst into laughter. Ezra covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head sadly, muttering, "Good lord! Here but a minute and she's making a spectacle of herself."

Snaking a hand around Vin's waist and giving him a friendly squeeze, Sera grinned unrepentantly and announced, "Lord, I'm dry as all get out, Dandy. Please tell me you have a bottle of the good stuff tucked away in my saloon so's we can have ourselves a refreshing libation. I swear that the heat and dust of this area are the work of the devil himself."

Raising an eyebrow, Ezra nonetheless gestured grandly into the saloon and invited, "But of course. Nothing but the best for my fair cousin, shall we?"

Taking Vin's arm, Sera smiling and inclined her head regally and agreed, "We shall."

With a sudden hitch to his stride as Sera's words filtered into his normally sharp mind, Ezra asked, "What do you mean YOUR saloon, Tommy?"

When his only response was a throaty chuckle, he hurried after her wailing plaintively, "Sera!"

Throwing his head back and laughing heartily, Chris hurried after them, desperate to avoid missing any of the entertainment. JD, Josiah and Nathan weren't entirely sure of their welcome but decided it was worth the risk to find out more about the cousins.

Mary and Gloria exchanged glances before Mary put her hand on Inez's arm, whispering, "You will tell us everything later, won't you?"

Seeing the pleading looks on the other women's faces, Inez grinned and agreed before hurrying in after the others.

The End


End file.
